I Have a Question, Padfoot
by leonsalanna
Summary: Moony has a question about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Can and will Padfoot answer it? Or will he answer a question Moony didn't know he had?


Title: I Have A Question, Padfoot

Author: leonsalanna

Pairing: Siri/Remy

Rating: G

Disclaimer: *sigh* If only they did belong to me. The only things I own are Professor Bu-ble, pronounced Boo-blay, and Lantern Fish. Even at that, I don't own the name, as it's a real name of a fish. Everything else belongs to Just Kidding Rowling. (Get it? JK Rowling? No? …never mind)

Summary: Moony has a question about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Can and will Padfoot answer it? Or will he answer a question Moony didn't know he had? Not my best piece of work…but…

It's just a typical day here in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius Black and James Potter are surrounded by people, and they are selling sweets. Our, the Marauders, inventions look like the Muggle sweet, Swedish Fish. These have been named Lantern Fish, by the brilliant Peter. They come in different colors. Eat one and grow scales of that color. James is shouting, "Lantern fish! One Sickel! Discount for the person who buys them and tells the house elves to put them on the Slytherin table at lunch!" That's James for you.

            Peter Pittigrew is over nervously scribbling his Potions essay. No matter what he does, he'll fail anyway. The chubby Marauder couldn't get a good Potions grade, even if Professor Bu-ble didn't hate him. He's always blowing up his cauldrons. I try to help him, but…Oh well.

And I, Remus Lupin, am doing my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. DADA is the only subject I do not do well in. I am a werewolf; you would think I would be good at it. Sirius is good at it though. From my spot against the wall, I call, "Sirius! C'mere."

He looks up and grins at me. Okay…why are there now goose bumps on my arm? I shake my head and hear James yell out, "We're going down to the kitchen. Come if you want to see scaly Slytherins today."

Suddenly, the room is empty, except for Sirius and me. "What's up, Moony?" He strides over, walking rather like the dog he is. Quite gracefully, actually… 

"Did you do the Defense essay yet? The one on vampires?"

"Me? Do homework before the day it's due?" He laughs and sits down next to me. Why am I feeling so hot and flushed now? He leans over and looks at the parchment in my book. We are so close… I took this chance to study my…friend?

It's funny. Sirius and I have been friends for six years, ever since we met on the Hogwarts Express.  I remember it perfectly.

_            I am sitting in an empty compartment, my books and things on the seat next to me. I look up sharply when I hear the door open. A tall boy with glasses and rumpled hair walks in followed by a very handsome boy with long, dark hair._

Wait…I thought he was handsome?

_The boy with glasses says very quickly, "JamesPotterSiriusBlackYou?" I look towards the other boy, who grins and says, "Jamesie, I would be surprised if the kid actually heard you say anything. Slow down." His voice is musical and deep. The boy he called Jamesie rolls his eyes and the other one smiles at me._

Anyway, we have been friends for six years and this is the first time I ever really studied him.

Am I gay?        (AN: Wow, tha was a reeeally awkward sentence. I didn't know how else to say it, tho. Am I a homo? Am I queer? Do I have a queer eye for the straight guy? Hehehe…sorry. Oi…)                     Because I think this boy next to me is…simply beautiful. I mean, his soft black hair falls gracefully over his face, reaching down past his shoulders. His dog-like, brown eyes flicker over the page.

My gaze travels downward as I look at how his robes billow out around him. As I look back up at his face, I see that he is watching me with a curious look on his face. He grins at me and says, "Whatcha looking at, Moony?" I can feel myself blush as I say, "Nothing." At least I wanted to say that. I hear myself say, "You." Dammit! Why did I say that? His smile grows as he says, "Why?" Before I can even think my traitorous mouth says, "Because I think I am in love with you." Oh god. Now he'll not want to be my friend. He accepted me being a werewolf…but there's no way he'll accept me being in love with him. I can tell that as his grin fades and he says, "Why are you now telling me this?" "I- I think I knew it, though I never really acknowledged it, and then I was scared that you would hate me." Softer, I add, "I still am."

He looks at me curiously, and then says, "I could never hate you, Moony." He kneels in front of me and puts a hand against the wall next to my head. His eyes bore into mine and he says quietly, "You are not convinced. Do you want me to prove that I could never hate you?" Not trusting my voice, I nod yes. His hand brushes a piece of hair off my face and a small tingle shows where his hand brushed my forehead.

Our faces are so close now. He gently nuzzles my nose with his, like we were our animal counterparts. His lips brush against my cheek as he closes the final distance, placing them against mine. This is my first real kiss. What do I do? Where do I put my hands? Where does my nose go? But, somehow, I know what to do. Something this perfect has that effect. Huskily, he murmurs against my lips, "I love you too, Moony." The sweet rush is not what stuns me, but his words. Slowly, reluctantly like he did not want to, he drew away. As I looked at him, I could see that his lips were slightly parted and his eyes were closed.

I got on my knees, so I was at the same level as him, and put my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. I smelled the cologne he was wearing, and…wait…is that my shampoo? "Padfoot, have you been using my shampoo?" I can hear the rueful smile in his voice as he says, "Well, your hair always comes out perfectly, so soft and smooth…" He runs his fingers through it as he says this and I smile into his shoulder.

Sirius's back is to the portrait hole, so I see when James comes in. He turns very red when he sees us and climbs back out. "Well, lunch'll be served in a few minutes so lets all go down to see our handiwork!" Sirius and I laugh softly, still in each other's arms. Sirius raised an eyebrow and said, "You heard the man. Let's go to lunch. Can't let Jamesie dear get all the credit."

No one saw the two holding hands under the table as they watched a bright pink, scaly Lucius Malfoy and a neon red and gold Snivellus Snape run from the room.

*bow*  *bow* I'd like to thank the Academy…jk…and Elf for giving me Malfoys color. I had to change Snape's color from lime green cuz green is a Slytherin color…so…

don't bother asking for a sequel or anything cuz I already have too many ideas yelling at me to write them. Yah…


End file.
